


Famous Last Words

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Parallels, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Beyond notices certain similarities between their lives and Naomi’s favorite crime drama.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi
Kudos: 5





	Famous Last Words

"I never thought an FBI agent would watch crime dramas." Beyond said, flopping down on the couch next to Naomi to watch TV.

"Why's that?" Naomi asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"It just seems so on the nose. You investigate murders all day, and then to unwind you, what? Watch other people solve fake murders?"

"Yes. Now shut up." Naomi said, hushing him with a hand.

Beyond looked at the screen, trying to decide what was so engrossing about the program. The main character seemed to be attractive and quirky, and the other main character was certainly making his mouth water in a very uncomfortable way, but overall he couldn't quite figure out what made someone like Naomi love it so much.

As he was thinking it over, his attention was caught by the two main characters as they discussed a suspect.  
  
 _“Does he look like a killer to you?”_

_“Everyone looks like a killer to me, Castle. Job requirement.”_

_“Do I look like a killer to you?”_

_“Yes, you kill my patience.”_

Beyond slowly turned back to Naomi, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Naomi asked, pausing the show.  
  
"Do I kill your patience, Miss Misora?"

Naomi smiled, pulling him over onto her lap as she pressed play.

"Yes, Beyond. Yes you do."


End file.
